


Kill Me Baby

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 格曼x劳伦斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *格曼x劳伦斯，隐喻R18





	Kill Me Baby

Oh Laurence, What's taking you so long…I've grown too old for this, of little use now, I'm afraid…

 

劳伦斯找到格曼的时候，格曼正在猎人工坊里磨木头。虽然由格曼组织的猎人团队已经有一定规模，格曼的猎人工坊仍旧不大，它由两三个小屋拼凑而成，工具台上摆满了打磨好的锯肉刀，角落里胡乱堆满了工具书。劳伦斯那时候已经是亚楠教区第一任代理人，他在惯常的学生制服外头披着洁白的大袍子，就像那些位居高位的人通常会做的那样。尽管穿着这样的衣着走进格曼拥挤混乱的小工坊似乎有些不妥，尽管劳伦斯长袍洁白的下摆弄倒了一堆书，哗啦的纸片声打在绒制地毯上，可劳伦斯不在乎——因为他知道格曼也不会在乎。

“噢，我亲爱的劳伦斯！你来了…”那打磨武器的第一猎人灰头土脸的从他的工作台前抬起头，脸上写满了惊喜和期待，“我等了你好久，外面的世界怎么样？”

劳伦斯朝他笑了笑，露出了他平常对治愈教会高层所会保持的微笑。他知道他无懈可击，他或许会输给自己，或者会偶然地输给治愈教会高层那些精明得要命的学者，但在格曼面前，他什么也不用担心。无论他扮演的角色演得多么糟，格曼都会原谅他。

“挺不错的。”劳伦斯走到格曼身边，靠在他的耳边轻声地说。他们都聚集在工具台前。第一猎人有些窘迫，他连忙拾掇着工具台上的武器，却不小心打翻了几个石块。格曼的右腿行动不便，当他想要把它们捡起，可又失手弄脏了劳伦斯的白袍。这下，那个猎人更加窘迫了，他尴尬地笑着，脸有些红，一边尽力地为劳伦斯清出一块可以休息的地方，又一边絮絮叨叨地说着：

“对不起，我亲爱的，你应该提前告诉我的……可你又不该。噢，天知道我是多么的高兴，我等了你那么久，才离开你一天，我就止不住地想你……这一定是你为我准备的惊喜，对么？”

格曼蹲在地上，血石块洒了一地，劳伦斯屈起膝盖，跪下来帮助他收拾那些制造工具的残局。劳伦斯不介意，他从来不介意这种事情。无论是格曼打磨武器制造出的一大堆灰尘，格曼乱堆的工具书，格曼残废的右腿，还是格曼絮絮叨叨的粘人性格，他一概不介意。他就像每个拯救世人的教父那样微笑，这是他从拜尔沃金斯开始的习惯。忠诚。是的，劳伦斯只需要忠诚。

或许，从格曼的角度来说，劳伦斯是一个里里外外完美的恋人。他们是从拜尔金沃斯开始的旧相识。那时候劳伦斯年纪很轻，比格曼小两三岁，在人群中笑得很甜。格曼没几天就爱上了他，而劳伦斯也并不拒绝他的爱。他们情同手足，血浓于水般的亲近，在学院的每处都形影不离。在众多学徒之中，劳伦斯的研究成果不是最出色的，聚集到他身上的目光却总是最多的。劳伦斯出了名的脾气好，他非常擅长于拉拢人心。只要是他希望的展开，很难有他无法达成的。威廉大师曾经指出，比起苍白之血，眼睛才是接近上位者更加正确的途径——但，在劳伦斯的煽动下，又有多少人真正在乎那些眼睛呢？劳伦斯看得到，他察觉得到人类妄图追求的未来。他知晓人性的弱点，那些病人、那些绝望者、那些灰心丧气之人，他们需要的不是智慧，智慧往往只会给予他们无尽的伤害。那些人需要的仅仅是治愈，就算那些治愈如鸦片般虚无，如薄暮般短暂。为此，劳伦斯需要力量，而格曼正是他的力量之一。

“格曼……”劳伦斯跪坐在地上，他的表情显得有些忧郁而凝重。毕竟他并不直接参与狩猎，他的身体较之格曼要瘦弱一些，“你一直、一直会守着我们之间的约定吧？”

“……当然了，当然了。”格曼连声地应答着。

“你训练的猎人们在亚楠表现得很好，他们处理了众多野兽。治愈教会也因此治愈了更多的人。”劳伦斯如祷告一样缓慢地说着，眼睛不断瞄着格曼，期待着第一猎人的反应。

“能为您效劳，是我的荣幸。”那第一猎人忽的单膝跪地，在热切的眼神中，他捧起了劳伦斯的手，“一直以来，我们都是这样的，不是么？”

紧接着，格曼捧起了劳伦斯有些苍白的面孔，朝他吻了下去。劳伦斯没有拒绝，他就像过去的多年那样，从未拒绝过来自格曼的爱。

他们的舌尖在弥漫灰尘的工坊里交缠，格曼总是那么热烈而粘人。他们是多年的老相好，而格曼总喜欢处处粘着他。在学院的时候他们形影不离，学院的观星台，授课教室，试验大厅，他们在每个地方都曾经亲吻过，而且格曼每次都是这么地期待而热切。

劳伦斯被吻得有些窒息。他在某个瞬间推开格曼，大口地喘着气。而格曼没有强求他的意思，他就如此热切地注视着劳伦斯，他那完美无瑕的温柔恋人。只要劳伦斯希望他做到的事，他一定为他赴汤蹈火。无论是反叛威廉大师离开学院，还是勤勤恳恳地训练猎人、制造武器，甚至是为月神所困，永远地徜徉在噩梦之中。只要劳伦斯再一次回到他的身边，如此真切地存在于他的眼前，那么，他心里的月亮便会升起来吧。

正如罗姆在维持人形的最后一刻所见到的绮丽月色那般，拜尔金沃斯粼粼湖畔倒映着的硕大圆月，总是一次又一次出现在格曼的梦里。而在那些蔓延着古神低语的梦里，格曼在学院的每一处找寻着劳伦斯的踪影。

噢，第一猎人的格曼是如此爱着劳伦斯。

以至于格曼仅仅是被劳伦斯推开那么一瞬间，他都在怀疑面前的劳伦斯是不是——是不是仅仅是他在梦中无意间追逐到的倩影？

“劳伦斯……你为什么推开我？……”格曼想要伸出他的手触碰劳伦斯的脸颊，却在离他面孔还剩一寸的时候停下来。为月神所困的这无尽的长夜里，他爱得害怕。他没日没夜地想，要是劳伦斯再也不会出现在他面前，或者，出现在他面前出现的劳伦斯仅仅是个幻想，他该会多么难过。

“我只是想喘口气罢了，我亲爱的格曼。”劳伦斯就像过去那样笑着，他凑上前，拥抱住了面前虽然强大、却在他面前露出难堪而弱小一面的第一猎人。第一猎人的身体很健硕，劳伦斯用右手不断抚摸着他的脊背，沿着那条脊椎，从上到下。

劳伦斯脱下了他洁白的长袍，他没有穿他过于正式的衣裳，长袍内部是简单的学生服，因为他知道格曼会喜欢。

“劳伦斯，你的左手……？”格曼的眼神贪恋地在他身上的每一处流转，目光最后却落在了拿缠满了绷带的左手上。只见劳伦斯的右手和其他部分完全不同，那地方被暗黄的绷带缠绕了一圈又一圈，使得左手比右手大了整整一圈，看起来和因为骨折而夹了夹板那样。

“没什么，只是受了点伤。”劳伦斯无关痛痒地说着。他的左手早在不久之前就开始胀大，长出野兽一般的绒毛，而那些绒毛上还有星星点点的火焰。他知道这是使用血液过多的后果，他只是没想到这种反应在他身上发生得这么快。格曼想要抓过劳伦斯的手仔细地观察，但被劳伦斯的眼神瞪了回去。格曼是劳伦斯唯一可以真正信赖、并把身体完全展现给他的人，这种信赖源于格曼的爱慕，更源于他的忠诚。

此刻，第一猎人半躺在地上。劳伦斯跪坐在格曼的腿上，用他还能活动的右手解着格曼上衣纽扣。他一边解着纽扣，一边拥抱着格曼。格曼看不清他的脸，而劳伦斯的呼吸忽近忽远地在他耳畔响着，向他吹来温暖的风。格曼想要抚摸劳伦斯肿胀的左手，他想问究竟是谁将他伤害到骨折，却总是因为劳伦斯干扰而作罢。

劳伦斯的身体与格曼紧紧地贴着。劳伦斯向格曼敞开了他的身体。他们律动着，而劳伦斯在这律动之间向格曼敞开了他的全部——包括他内心最深的秘密与不甘，包括他的一切，他所有的心声。

“格曼，你训练的猎人……正在亚楠屠杀着野兽……”他如此低语着，在格曼的耳畔。

那声音愈来愈低，愈来愈轻，就像格曼总听见的古神的低语一样。

“假若有一天，你加入了狩猎，而我不幸成了野兽……”劳伦斯在格曼耳边呢喃，“……你会不会杀了我？……”

“……用你磨出的锋利镰刀，用你矫健的身手，将我，……那个不再光鲜亮丽，……那个会成为野兽的我，……”

“……将我……割下头颅，剁成肉酱，踩在地上，捧着我充满裂缝的头骨，……”

“到那时，你会不会……仍旧爱我？……”

“……会不会……仍旧……忠诚于我？……”

“格曼……格曼……到那时……你会不会……呜呜……”

劳伦斯瘫软在格曼的怀里，而格曼摸到了他脸颊一侧的泪水。格曼动作轻柔，将子嗣全部释放在劳伦斯的内部。劳伦斯乖顺地在他怀里喘着气，对格曼而言，第一代理人只有在这个时候的存在是确切的。格曼爱他，爱他光辉的一切，也爱他柔软而无助的一面。众人享有劳伦斯美妙而光辉的那一面，而只有格曼占据了劳伦斯的脆弱。把握了劳伦斯脆弱一面的格曼，有无数机会可以轻松驳倒他，也有大把方法将他的计划粉碎。可格曼不愿意，因为他是那么的爱他，以至于想要爱上他的一切。

是的，他们表里一体，同仇敌忾。他们理应如此，他们永会如此。

“……格曼……如果真的有那时候……”

第一猎人听到第一代理人的低语，

“……请你……为我献上一束白花……”

——会的，我会的。

第一猎人在心里一次又一次回答着劳伦斯，他在脑海里接连不断地回答了数十年，却等不到劳伦斯的一个答复。而等他再次醒过来的时候，劳伦斯又会去了哪里呢？

格曼已经太老太老了，他没什么用，连工坊也落了灰。他仅仅是坐着轮椅在花园里乘凉，都会在不经意间睡着。

于某一瞬间，第一猎人再次睁开眼。

在这无限重复的猎人梦境里，没有什么劳伦斯，没有什么拥抱，更没有什么过去的回忆。

只有满园的白花正在盛开。

 

FIN.


End file.
